Hundred Tales
by xHeaarts
Summary: Cette joyeuse ambiance, cet élan de vie, voilà ce qui caractérisaient le mieux cet endroit. C'était ce vent de fraîcheur que chacun recherchait, fuyant la dureté de la vie, s'adonnant avec passion à cette effervescence commune. C'était ce bonheur paradoxal que l'on ne retrouvait que dans ces lieux. Lieux où l'on pouvait oublier les petites querelles et les guerres incessantes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, Bonsoir !_**

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction, différente des autres, si l'on peut dire. Elle ne comporte aucune romance. C'est une fiction qui regroupera de court récit, toujours raconté dans le même lieu, ou du moins, la même île, qui se trouve dans le Nouveau Monde. Ce n'est pas une fiction basée sur les Mugiwaras, bien qu'il se peut que je décide de les mettre en scène à un moment donné. Rien n'est encore sûr à ce sujet._

**Résumé :**Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S'amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…

Cette joyeuse ambiance, cette élan de vie, voilà ce qui caractérisait le mieux cet endroit. C'était ce vent de fraîcheur que chacun recherchait, fuyant la dureté de la vie, s'adonnant avec passion à cette effervescence commune. C'était ce bonheur paradoxal que l'on ne retrouvait que dans ses lieux. Lieux où l'on pouvait oublier les petites querelles et les guerres incessantes. Qui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que douleur et folie dans le Nouveau Monde ?

_Pour ce qui est des chapitres, chacun mettra en scène un personnage différent. Il n'y aura pas de chronologie bien définit, vous vous en rendrez bien vite compte. En fait, cela dépendra de l'état d'esprit du narrateur, puisque la plupart du temps, l'histoire sera écrite de son point de vue._

_Je me doute bien que tout ceci n'est pas bien clair pour vous, mais je pense qu'en lisant, vous comprendrez mieux. Alors Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

Un regard se promena longuement sur la vaste pièce, encore vide, ou presque, au vu de l'heure. Spacieuse, éclairée, aérée, propre, chaleureuse. Les murs, le carrelage, tout semblait scintiller d'une propreté étrange pour qui connaissait le renommé de l'établissement. Le sol lui ne portait aucune marque caractéristique, impeccable et net. Un affamé aurait pu y déguster un véritable festin, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y redire. Oui, la place était propre… Pour l'instant. Et dire que dans quelques heures, elle le serait nettement moins. Un soupir las s'éleva dans l'air, résonnant presque dans la pièce.

Elle passa doucement une main dans ses longs cheveux. Tenir et gérer ce bar lui prenaient tout son temps, mais cet endroit était toute sa vie. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé sa place. Le moindre instant passé ici, la moindre personne ayant franchi le pas de sa porte, tout ça lui était bien trop précieux pour pouvoir s'en passer. Et puis… Sans elle, rien n'irait plus, elle en était persuadée. Qui gérerait les commandes, les services, la tenue des lieux ?

Quoi qu'elle se trouvait dur. Elle le va un regard bienveillant vers les seules personnes présentes dans la pièce, hormis elle. Elle sourit tendrement. Le groupe n'était composé que femmes, jeunes pour la plupart. Elles étaient sûrement en pleine prévision de la soirée qui s'annonçait, cherchant à savoir laquelle d'entre elle ferait le plus gros chiffre d'affaire. C'était une des conversations habituelles que l'on pouvait entendre en fin d'après-midi entre ces murs. Leurs babillages animés lui arrachèrent comme toujours un autre sourire attendri.

Elle prenait soin de ces filles. Dans un sens, elle se sentait bien plus responsable d'elles qu'une simple employeuse. Elle avait vu certaines d'entre elles grandir, les avait poussées comme l'aurait fait une mère, les avait grondées. Oui, c'était bel et bien ses filles, qu'elle avait face à elle. Elle veillait toujours à ce qu'elles se portent bien, à ce que les clients se comportent bien avec elles. Une vraie petite mère !

Pourtant la mère commençait à se méfier. Elle capta bien vite les regards des demoiselles qui se levaient dans sa direction pour automatiquement se détourner. Ca c'était suspect. Très suspect même. Alors elle s'approcha tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que les conversations se stoppaient, ou prenaient un ton tout autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, au juste ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule d'une des jeunes femmes.

-Rien voyons ! s'empressa de répondre l'une d'elles, visiblement gênée.

D'un œil moqueur, elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Quelques unes soupirèrent de dépit, d'autres encore levèrent les yeux au ciel, accusant la fatalité… Ou autre chose. En tout cas, elle ne comprenait pas ces réactions. Soudain, son regard tomba sur les affiches. Des têtes connues d'hommes ayant plus mauvaises réputations les unes que les autres ornaient les feuilles vieillis. Elles disparurent bien vite sous une autre pile de papier, mais les joues des demoiselles étaient rouges écarlates, preuve évidente de leur gêne. Elle tapota du bout du doigt la pile de papier, narquoise.

-Vous vous intéressez à eux maintenant ?

-Ce sont des connaissances à vous, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la plus âgée du petit groupe, celle qui la connaissait le mieux.

-Exact… murmura-t-elle, nostalgique.

-Quelle genre de connaissance ? cria presque une autre femme, sautillant d'excitation.

Cette fois ci, ce fut à elle de soupirait, mais d'exaspération cette fois ci. Elle aurait dû le voir venir, ce coup là. Tout en reprenant un air amusé, elle imita un semblant de grognement, puis durcit son regard.

-Filez plutôt voir dehors si les commandes sont arrivées ! Et envoyez quelqu'un me chercher si elles sont bien là.

Elle leur montra la sortie d'un geste vague de la main, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle les regarda sortir, les unes après les autres, penaudes, mais clairement décidées à faire ce qui leur avait été demandées. Une fois que toutes les employées furent sorties, elle se détourna de l'entrée, laissant traîner sur la table les feuilles, retournant derrière son bar fétiche.

-Eh, Boss, venez voir, vous avez été livrée !

Elle tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Un de ses employés se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant patiemment un signe de sa part. Elle sourit gentiment à l'homme, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le plan de travail du bar derrière lequel elle état tranquillement assise, appréciant le doux contact du bois lustré. Le doux reflet de la lumière sur le vernis qui le recouvrait faisait ressortir les quelques éraflures qu'avait subi la matière. Pourtant cela n'enlevait rien aux charmes du bar. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que lui ajouter un petit « authentique » tout à fait agréable.

Elle se leva finalement, passant de l'autre côté du comptoir, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans la pièce centrale du bar. Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers l'entrée, elle laissa son regard se balader sur les murs des lieux. Chacun d'eux étaient constellés de marques plus différentes les unes que les autres. Un œil poétique aurait pu, à peu de détails près, les confondre avec les cieux étoilés. Mais rares étaient les poètes qui s'aventuraient en ces lieux, malheureusement pour elle. Et puis… Tant dans la forme que dans le fond, ces marques n'avaient pas grand chose de poétique. Pour la plupart, la forme de base était la même, comportant ainsi une tête de mort. Pourtant, ces dernières étaient généralement agrémentées de petits signes distinctifs, apportant ainsi une certaine folie aux symboles. Chacun d'eux en disait d'ailleurs très long sur leur propriétaire, ce qui la fit largement sourire.

Son regard se posa particulièrement sur l'un d'eux. Depuis toujours, ce Joly Roger la fascinait. Elle s'arrêta net dans sa marche, méditant longuement sur cet emblème, qu'elle chérissait bien plus que les autres. Le souvenir qui y était associé était ce qu'elle considérait comme son bien le plus précieux, la chose qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'on lui arrache. Il était le premier qu'elle avait eu dans cet endroit, il y a de cela bien des années maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait plus se contenter que de ce maigre souvenir, la vie de l'homme à l'origine de cette étrange sourire ayant été arrachée sans aucune pitié. Alors elle se souvenait de lui à travers le sourire et la moustache qui les caractérisaient, lui et son symbole.

Elle poussa un léger soupire, puis se redressa, droite et fière, comme à son habitude, et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la sortie. Elle franchie le seuil comme si de rien n'était, ne quittant pas son sourire habituel. Pourtant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle aurait pu désespérer n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas elle. Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude après tout. Elle nota du coin de l'œil que ses filles attendaient patiemment à l'ombre, pas du tout inquiétées par la situation. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tenta d'afficher un air agacé, ou ce qui pouvait l'aider à faire penser qu'elle l'était, et hurla, pour couvrir la cohue qu'elle n'avait même pas entendue de l'intérieur :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, bon sang !

Tous s'arrêtèrent net à l'entente de sa voix. Ils auraient mieux fait de poser ce qu'ils tenaient dans les bras avant. Ce que certains tenaient dans un équilibre plus que précaire dans leur bras tangua dangereuse, pour finalement se rétablir in extrémiste. Elle détailla d'un rapide coup d'œil le contenu des chargements… Et manqua de s'étouffer. Ils avaient osé ! Ils s'amusaient à se prendre la tête avec toute la nouvelle commande de choppes et de verres dans les bras ! Ca pour sûr, ils allaient entendre parler du pays !

Surtout que les diverses positions approximatives dans lesquelles ils s'étaient stoppés n'aidaient pas à conserver un minimum d'équilibre. Ils avaient réussi à se rétablir jusque là, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Et il était bien trop tard pour le leur faire remarquer, ça, elle en était convaincue, malheureusement. Elle allait leur faire regretter. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle y arriverait. Alors, prenant sa tête dans sa main, elle se massa doucement les tempes, tandis qu'un immense fracas accueillait ses sombres réflexions, bien vite accompagnées par les cris d'effrois des demoiselles qui se reposaient. Elle eut l'immense bonheur de les entendre une nouvelle fois se hurler dessus, non sans se gratifier de noms d'oiseaux tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Elle appuya plus fort sur ses temps déjà mises à rude épreuve, grinçant des dents.

Elle osa enfin lever les yeux, et observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Des tessons de verres, d'argiles, de grès jonchaient le sol, captant la lumière du Soleil de leur tranchant, comme s'ils voulaient lui montrer fièrement dans quel état ils étaient. Elle grogna, furieuse d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent pour ce résultat. Non, elle n'était pas radine, seulement très prévoyante, et elle avait une sainte horreur des imprévus… Ce qui était paradoxale quand on savait quel endroit elle gérait.

Et pendant ce temps, ces idiots continuaient de se regarder en chien de faïence, tout en se jetant des piques affreusement peu agréable aux oreilles. Ce qui la décida réellement à hausser le ton… Et les poings. Surtout les poings, elle n'allait quand même pas s'en priver, ils avaient l'air d'aimer ça !

-Ok les gars, fit-elle après quelques minutes qu'elle avait mis à profit pour mettre les oints sur les « i » de façon convenable, maintenant assise sur une caisse mystérieusement miraculée, J'étais de très bonne humeur il y a encore cinq minutes, mais maintenant, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je le suis nettement moins. Donc on va se mettre d'accord, dans le calme et la bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec un sourire qui ne pouvait souffrir aucune objection.

Des hochements de têtes pressés lui répondirent, à son plus grand plaisir. Elle les détailla du regard. Sur ce coup là, elle avait peut-être un peu exagéré. Certains tenaient à peine debout, d'autres avaient récolté une série de bleus qui mettraient du temps à disparaître, et d'autres… D'autres… Non, il valait mieux taire le cas des autres. Question d'éthique !

-Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, j'attendais beaucoup de cette commande, je commence à manquer de verrerie, et vous savez à quel point mes clients sont friands de boissons… Comme vous d'ailleurs, grinça-t-elle, reconnaissant quelques uns de ses clients qui avaient réussi à se construire une solide ardoise. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il va vous falloir me rembourser ça… Et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question !

Quelques uns déglutirent. Un certain malaise s'était installé auprès de son auditoire. Les regards étaient fuyant, les muscles crispés. Aucun d'eux n'osait lever les yeux sur elle, trop occupés à numéroter leurs abattis. Quelques uns tentaient vainement de récolter les débris de verre, espérant y trouver quelques rescapés de la chute. Espoir bien vite soufflé par la réalité des choses : Ils avaient mémorablement réussi leur coup, plus rien étaient utilisables.

-Non non, les garçons ! Allons, ça serait bien trop simple… minauda-t-elle en les voyant faire.

Elle désigna du doigt l'enseigne, derrière elle, du bâtiment qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il nota du coin de l'œil que certains déglutissaient difficilement. Les visages se décomposaient, au fur et à mesure que les regards se levaient sur la bâtisse. Au moins, le geste était suffisamment explicite pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

-Vous plaisantez, Boss, on a un travail ! se révolta un courageux bonhomme dans la force de l'âge.

Elle le détailla d'un œil moqueur. Elle avait l'air de rire peut-être ? Sûrement pas ! Ils allaient devoir trimer dur pour se rattraper ! Il tenta de paraître sûr de lui, mais plus le temps passait, plus le regard de la femme sur sa personne se faisait pesant. Il finit par baisser la tête, avouant sa défaite par ce simple geste. D'autres tentèrent de se révolter, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester, en haussant une nouvelle fois le ton, sur les filles, cette fois-ci.

-Et vous là, vous n'auriez pas pu calmer le jeu, au lieu de rester là planter à faire les cruches ? s'énerva-t-elle. Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, allez ranger votre bazar, je ne veux plus voir ces avis de recherches traîner là ! Et sortez les tenues supplémentaires, tant qu'à faire ! Et vous, allez vous habiller, et rapidement ! conclut-elle en se tournant vers les hommes qui ne disaient mots.

Une nouvelle fois derrière son bar, elle avait retrouvé son calme olympien. Ca n'avait pas été bien compliqué. La perspective d'avoir, même pour une seule soirée, de nouveaux effectifs la ravissait. Gratuits, qui plus est ! Et dans cette tenue… Elle pouvait bien se le dire, elle était chanceuse. Qui pouvait bien se vanter d'avoir pu observer un tel spectacle dans sa vie ? Bien peu de monde. En tout cas, elle le savourait.

Au milieu du dédale de tables et de chaises, entre ces murs ornés de Joly Roger tous plus impressionnant les uns que les autres, et pourtant accueillants, serpentait un enchevêtrement de poils et de muscles. Oui, elle avait réussi le tour de force de faire enfiler à ces fiers hommes la tenue de travail de ses filles. Qui d'ailleurs n'osaient toujours pas rire de la situation, craignant encore les foudres de sa colère. Au moins, à son contact, elles étaient devenues prévoyantes ! Toujours était-il qu'elle ne se lassait pas de cette vision hilarante. Les clients eux-mêmes semblaient ravis, se moquant ouvertement des hommes, que certains connaissaient. Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait, en l'espace de très peu de temps, fait très largement courir le bruit qu'il y avait de nouveaux employés, bien qu'à titre temporaire. Le bouche à oreille avait très bien fait son effet, et les villageois avaient débarqué dans la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle, curieux de voir ces nouveaux employés.

Elle n'était pas peu fière de son idée. En l'espace d'une soirée, elle allait pouvoir faire un très large bénéfice, et renflouer les manques à gagner, tout en ne payant le salaire que de six employés, au lieu des quinze officiellement présents. Et puis, elle avait entendu dire qu'un équipage pirate avait accosté l'île. Ceux là étaient de loin de ses meilleurs clients D'une part, ils faisaient circuler le nom de son bar, qui, en l'espace de quelques années d'activités, avait su acquérir une renommée internationale, d'autre part, ils remplissaient toujours les caisses.

Elle jeta un œil à la cacophonie générale. Tous s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient, chantaient, dansaient, parlaient, souriaient. L'ambiance était joyeuse, comme toujours. C'était sa vie. Cet endroit, ces sourire, ces personnes. Sans ça, elle ne vivrait sûrement pas de la même manière. Voir le sourire sur le visage de ses filles la rendait heureuse, entendre les voix enjouées de ses clients l'épanouissait, et voir sans cesse de nouvelle tête la ravissait. Ici et nulle part ailleurs. Ici dans ce bar, qu'elle avait vu grandir avec elle, jusqu'à atteindre cette renommée qui la dépassait parfois. Ici où elle s'était forgé des liens qui, elle le savait, ne pourrait être rompu.

Un endroit convivial, où il faisait bon venir s'y détendre, en somme. C'était son rêve, qui prenait vie en cet endroit, sous ses yeux, depuis de très longues années maintenant. Alors pour la première fois depuis l'altercation avec les livreurs, elle sourit. De ce sourire qu'elle seule savait faire, un vrai sourire, signe de son petit bonheur. Bien vite, ses filles s'en rendirent compte, de même que les clients, bien qu'indirectement, et la bonne humeur générale redoubla de ferveur.

Puis, soudain, au dehors, une étrange clameur s'éleva dans la rue, atteignant peu à peu le bar. Une étrange pression s'abattit sur les épaules de tous, alourdissant soudainement l'ambiance, à tel point que plus un mot ne fut prononcé dans la grande pièce. Personne ne pipa mot quand un rire retentit à l'extérieur. C'était un rire humain, à n'en pas douter. Mais c'était surtout un rire d'homme heureux. Il respirait la joie de vivre, et souffla un vent de gaité dans le bar, qui la rassura très vite. Elle se prépara à accueillir les nouveaux - car elle ne doutait pas qu'ils soient nombreux -, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, chacun retint son souffle.

-Allez les gars, vous allez voir, cet endroit vaut largement le coup. C'est Hundred Tales, vous en avez sûrement entendu parler !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, vous l'aurez bie commpris, ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en place de l'action, pour bien situe les choses et les intervenants. Ainsi, je vous fait décuvrir Hundred Tales, cet endroit qui verra passer de nombreuses personnes, mais devinerez vous qui nous pourront observer en premier ?

_Un avis ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bouh ! Avouez-le, vous avez eu peur ! Bref, après cette désastreuse tentative d'humour, je me vois dans le regret de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre ! Il mettra en scène ce nouveau client, que deux charmants reviewers auront su démasquer avec brio. Bravo à vous !

Et oui, Shanks est dans la place !

* * *

Chapitre Un

-Allez les gars, vous allez voir, cet endroit vaut largement le coup. C'est le Hundred Tales, vous en avez sûrement entendu parler !

Entre les battants de la porte se tenait un homme entre deux âges, campé fermement sur ses appuis, le regard fier et assuré, et, détail pour le moins marquant, un unique bras posé sur le pommeau d'un énorme sabre. Des yeux qui paraissaient éternellement amusés scrutaient avec attention la pièce, ne laissant aucun détail leurs échapper. Il y avait bien une pointe de sérieux qui perlait à travers ce regard, mais bien vite elle était oubliée sous la vague de jovialité qui se dégageait de cette personne. Pirate, des pieds à la tête, son apparence nonchalante semblait le crier au monde entier. Il fixa encore un temps son environnement, puis, finalement, il tourna sa tête vers le comptoir, détaillant la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

-Yo, Boss ! la salua-t-il finalement, après un temps.

-Fichu rouquin, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tes hommes ont oublié cet endroit ?! s'énerva la fameuse personne, qui se trouvait être la patronne de l'établissement, tapotant durement de son petit doigt le plan de travail face à elle.

-Euh…

L'homme eut un temps de réflexion, une lueur perdue traversant fugacement ses yeux, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il leva finalement une main en signe de paix devant la gérante, et se retourna vivement vers les hommes qui le suivaient, faisant légèrement voleter ses cheveux d'un roux vif, ainsi que la longue cape noir qu'il portait.

-Dites, les gars, on est sensé ne pas avoir oublié quoi ?! demanda-t-il rapidement, l'air perdu.

Une veine battit douloureusement au front de Boss. Décidément, ce type avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, et ce, très rapidement. Elle était pourtant de bonne humeur avant qu'il n'entre… Elle se pinça rageusement l'arête du nez, grimaçante, s'empêchant de gronder. Car oui, il lui donnait envie de gronder avec son air perpétuellement ahuri sur le visage. Mais dans le fond, cet air idiot qu'il traînait continuellement n'était bien qu'une façade, elle le savait. Comme elle savait également qu'en sa présence, elle se laisserait aller au souvenir du bon vieux temps. Une époque de rires et de joies, dont elle ne voulait rien oublier. Les débuts. La meilleure époque, d'ailleurs.

Autour d'elle et des joyeux compagnons que formait le groupe de nouveaux arrivants, les conversations avaient repris, les clients n'étant pas le moins du monde inquiétés. Voir débarquer ce genre de personnages n'était pas inhabituelle, au contraire, et tous avaient fini par s'y habituer, n'y prêtant que bien peu d'attention avec le temps. Au contraire, tous s'accordaient à penser que recevoir sur leur île ces personnes apportait une touche gaité au paysage, et l'économie de l'île avait su accompagner ce changement d'état d'esprit. Elle s'était développée autour du port et du bar, ainsi qu'autour de ses commerces qui fournissaient les bateaux en vivres et autres fournitures.

Jamais l'île n'avait eu à subir la moindre attaque depuis que l'établissement avait ouvert ses portes. La réputation des lieux avait toujours su palier au moindre débordement. Comme si savoir qu'il y avait bien un lieu au sein du Nouveau Monde où l'on pouvait oublier les tourmentes de la navigation, et apaiser les esprits les plus belliqueux. Souffler son nom réchauffait le cœur, amenait les hommes à une certaine nostalgie. D'ailleurs, l'enseigne à elle seule faisait rêver. Hundred Tales. C'était repenser aux contes de son enfance, tout en riant et buvant, à la santé des rêves d'adultes.

-J'ai fait ça moi ?!

Elle se reconnecta bien vite au monde réel lorsqu'elle remarqua une certaine tignasse rousse juste sous son nez. Elle se redressa bien vite, instaurant une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Puis elle secoua vaguement la tête, exaspérée par le tempérament de l'homme.

-Oui, tu as fait ça, fit-elle en insistant bien sur le « ça ». Joli façon de dire au revoir !

-Ah, tu me connais, je n'aime pas faire comme les autres !

-Shanks, ma main dans ta tête ne fera pas comme les autres, elle non plus, crois-moi.

La fameux Shanks s'écarta vivement du comptoir, se souvenant très bien des coups qu'il avait pu prendre en faisant le pitre dans ces lieux. De bons souvenirs, malgré la douleur. De toute manière, il n'y avait que bons souvenirs ici, pas de place pour la tristesse ou la douleur, la vraie. Non, ici, on oubliait tous les petits tracas de la vie et on profitait. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus lorsqu'il débarquait sur cette île. Il ne remercierait jamais assez celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le Hundred Tales. Son Capitaine. Celui à qui il devait tout, et bien plus.

-On ne va pas encore se chamailler comme des enfants, on a passé l'âge non ?

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique, devant le sourire de rouquin. Elle n'était pas totalement persuadée qu'ils aient quitté l'âge, comme il disait. Pour faire ce qu'elle faisait, et lui pour être pirate, il fallait bien garder une part de son enfance en soi, sans ça, rien ne pouvait fonctionner correctement. Mais elle souffla, vaincue. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui à longueur de journée. Elle préférait largement les longues discussions. Pour peu qu'il ne consomme pas trop !

-Bon, en tout cas, c'est ma tournée, Sake pour tous !

Raté !

Elle observa la salle, pensive. Ses esclaves d'une soirée faisaient assez bien leur travail. Elle se félicitait d'ailleurs de les avoir « embauchés ». Il suffisait toujours d'un seul équipage pirate pour que le travail redouble d'intensité. Mais grâce aux effectifs qui avaient été doublés, tout se passait relativement bien. Les filles pouvaient même se permettre de faire quelques pauses, tout en observant leurs collègues d'un soir servir boisson et nourriture sous les regards amusés des clients. Une affaire en or, cette commande de verrerie finalement !

-Tu es devenue une véritable tortionnaire, avec le temps.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé, face à la remarque. Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme qui avait pris place derrière le comptoir. Grand, assez musclé, et surtout grisonnant, il fumait tranquillement une cigarette qu'il tenait au coin de ses lèvres, comme si elle n'était pas là. Un regard qui en disait long sur son expérience de la vie. Et une impression de sérénité qui ne pouvait qu'être difficilement mise à mal.

-Mon pauvre Ben, si tu savais ! rit-elle, en appréciant les yeux intelligent de son interlocuteur.

-Rien n'a changé ici, d'ailleurs, constata le second du Roux, en baladant ses yeux sur la grande pièce.

-Je n'ai jamais rien touché depuis l'ouverture, sauf ce mur ! expliqua-t-elle en désignant le mur aux Joly Roger.

Le regard du gris se posa sur un symbole en particulier. Elle fit de même.

Un Joly Roger éminemment connu trônait fièrement au milieu de tous les autres. Personne n'avait jamais osé polluer l'espace autour, respectant cette marque, affichant clairement son importance. C'était une sorte d'hommage, à travers le temps, pour cet homme qui avait su marquer les mémoires mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Un accord tacite, entre chaque pirate. La Marine elle-même respectait cette marque, la considérant avec un certains respect. Elle rappelait à tous la grandeur passé du Seigneur des Pirates, le grand Roger.

Malgré tout, combien de fois la Marine avait-elle tenté de le lui faire enlever ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cédé, elle leur avait tenu tête, par des moyens divers et variés. A chaque fois elle avait réussi à faire tourner en bourrique ces hommes, à tel point qu'il repartait toujours abattu, ayant perdu toutes motivations. Décidément, la fréquentation de toutes ces personnes n'avait en rien arrangé son côté butée.

-C'est surtout pour les souvenirs que le Capitaine adore venir ici.

-Comme tous ceux qui ont connu cette époque, je pense…

Une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, envoutante et rythmée. Son œil avisé se posa sur le joueur, derrière le grand piano qui ornait la salle. Il ne faisait attention à rien ni personne, et jouait sa musique, entraînant inconsciemment ou presque tous ceux présents. Ses doigts semblaient voler au dessus des touches, les frôlant à peine, mais donnant pourtant une telle force à chaque note. On sentait ainsi tout le simple bonheur que lui donnait l'air. Comme s'il vivait pour délivrer son morceau. Le Bon Sake de Binks. Une chanson de pirate, pur et dur. Une de celle que l'on entendu chanter à tût tête sur tout navire pirate qui se respecte. Un hymne à la vie. La joie redoubla d'intensité dans la pièce, et bien vite, tous se prirent à chanter ou fredonner l'air. L'atmosphère vibrait des notes jouées. Puis la chanson prit fin. Mais dans chaque regard la joie et le rire se lisait, resplendissante de sincérité.

-OH ! VOUS SAVEZ QUOI ?! TOURNEE GENERALE ! hurla quelqu'un au beau milieu de la salle, surprenant tout le monde.

Cette personne était déjà passablement éméchée, et semblait pourtant en redemander. Qui d'autre que Shanks le Roux pour faire ça ! Il titubait légèrement entre les tables, se dirigeant vers la tenancière de l'établissement, lançant des regards appuyés au passage sur les jolies serveuses qui attendaient les instructions pour savoir qui servir et avec quoi. Boss n'appréciait pas que l'on regarde ses filles comme ça. Elle ne permettait jamais que l'on fasse des allusions trop osées, et ne laissait jamais ses employées accepter de monnayer leur corps pendant leur service. Si elle voulait faire ce genre de choses, elle devait le faire en dehors du bar. Elles pouvaient même démissionner, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, elle considérait que ses filles ne manquaient de rien, et qu'accepter ce genre de demandes relevait d'un manque de respect assez poussé.

Alors elle regarda d'un œil mauvais l'avancée chaotique du Capitaine, en compagnie du Second de celui-ci, qui, de son côté, n'affichait aucune expression, connaissant trop bien cet homme. Quelques chaises renversées et grognements plus tard, il posait enfin ses mains sur le bar, plus pour une question d'équilibre qu'un réel besoin. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le comptoir, la tête baissait obstinément vers le sol, sans rien dire. Elle glissa un regard surpris vers Ben, qui se retenait de rire face au comportement de son supérieur. Elle souffla un bon coup, désespérée par l'attitude de l'Empereur.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Eh ! C'est quoi ce ton ?! Le client est roi je te signale ! s'exclama-t-il en arrêtant de frapper le bar et en redressant enfin la tête.

-Et les rois perdent vite leur couronne, quand ils en font trop… insinua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, le sourire mauvais. Sinon, tu veux quoi à la fin ?! glissa-t-elle en se redressant.

Il la regarda un temps, haussant un sourcil surprit, qui ne la renseignait pas du tout. Il se tourna subitement vers son Second, avec qui il échangea un étrange regard qu'elle ne put traduire, mais qui parut fort compréhensible pour le grisonnant, à tel point qu'il attrapa sa chope et partit à une table assez éloignait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. De son côté, le roux avait pris place sur un tabouret, bien assis face à elle, les bras croisé dans une attitude sérieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas à cette heure de la journée. Autant dire qu'elle s'attendait au pire.

-Mais boire bien sûr. C'est ma tournée.

Elle faillit en lâcher le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Il avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde, et surtout, un fait évident. Un jour elle deviendrait folle, à force de fréquenter cet homme. Vraiment. Elle fit un vague signe de main en direction des serveurs, et l'activité repris, toujours plus frénétique. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils en viendraient à payer. Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout avec cet animal, il l'avait bien déjà fait une fois après tout.

-J'ai soooooooooif ! hurla alors le Capitaine, lui vrillant les oreilles.

-Tu plaisantes, avec tout ce que tu as bu ? s'exaspéra-t-elle une nouvelle fois. A croire qu'en sa présence, elle ne savait faire que ça.

-C'était juste l'échauffement ça, voyons ! s'esclaffa-t-il de bon cœur.

-Dis moi le rouquin, t'es au courant que la maison ne fait pas crédit ? insinua-t-elle à demi mot, voulant s'assurer de la fiabilité de son client, tout en jetant un œil aux consommations de l'équipage.

-Quoi, même pour un vieil habitué ?! fit-il, outré.

-Surtout pour un vieil habitué ! La dernière fois, tu es déjà parti sans payer. Autant te dire que la dette comporte pas mal de zéro ! expliqua-t-elle en dessinant le chiffre dans l'air entre eux.

-Combien ?! s'inquiéta enfin Shanks.

-Beaucoup, souffla-t-elle avant de partir vers un autre client.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, ne retenant pas le léger sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait le laisser dans le doute, c'était vraiment amusant. Mais elle savait bien que ça ne l'arrêterait pas longtemps. Il allait bientôt repartir, plus festif que jamais. Mais elle s'était jurée qu'il paierait cette fois ci. Hors de question qu'il parte comme la dernière fois ! Elle se souvenait trop bien du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour tout remettre en ordre. Une tempête n'aurait sûrement pas fait autant de dégâts… Mais bon sang que cette soirée avait été amusante ! Elle devait bien l'avouer.

-Eh Boss, pour la dernière fois, je peux tout t'expliquer tu sais !

Une nouvelle fois il s'était assis face à elle. Elle était curieuse d'entendre ça !

-En fait, avant d'arriver ici, on avait croisé le chemin d'une énorme tempête. Pas le genre petit coup de vent hop là fini. Non, plutôt le genre de tempête qui retourne tout et n'épargne rien ni personne. Bon, nous, tu nous connais, rien ne nous fait peur, alors cette tempête, ce n'était qu'une formalité ! Mais, puisque comme tu t'y attends il y a un mais, on a tout de même subit quelques dégâts. Il y avait des trous dans la coque, pas de quoi causer un naufrage. Donc on ne s'est pas trop inquiétés, en se disant que la prochaine île n'était pas si éloignée que ça. Sauf que, le hasard faisant bien les choses, on a également croisé la route d'un calamar géant. Et avec le trou qu'on avait, ça a été simple pour lui de faufiler ses tentacules jusqu'à la salle du trésor, là où on garde TOUS nos trésors, et donc l'argent. Tu comprends bien qu'une bestiole pareille, ça croise un truc qui brille, ça saute dessus, on n'a pas eu le temps de l'arrêter. Donc on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour te rembourser la dernière fois. Voilà ! expliqua-t-il avec de grands gestes accompagnant ses paroles.

-Je vois, répondit-elle tout simplement, ayant décroché à partir du mot tempête. En tout cas, tout ça, c'est du passé, maintenant tu vas pouvoir aligner les Berrys, n'est-…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre quelques membres de son équipage. Il dansait bras dessus bras dessous avec un homme corpulent, une chope de bière à la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le même que Roger.

Elle se rappelait encore l'époque où Shanks Le Roux n'était encore qu'un simple moussaillon sans nom ni réputation. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme entièrement dévoué à son Capitaine, pour qui il aurait pu donner sa vie, sans condition. Un adolescent grandissant au sain d'un équipage joyeux et festif. Une belle vie. Elle se souvenait également de ces premiers clients plus que turbulents, qui avaient décidé que ce mur vide ne devait pas le rester. Ainsi était né le Mur aux Joly Roger, et avec lui, la tradition que chaque équipage pirate entrant pour la première fois entre ces murs se devaient d'apposer sur celui-ci leurs marques caractéristiques. Un des emblèmes du Hundred Tales. C'était Shanks qui en avait eu l'idée. Il en avait parlé à son Capitaine. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé utile d'en discuter avec la jeune propriétaire de l'établissement qu'elle était. Non, aucun. Au final, bien qu'elle avait trouvé ça affreux sur le moment, avec le temps, son opinion avait bien changé. Jamais plus elle n'avait touché ce mur. Elle laissait ce privilège aux pirates.

Roger. Le genre d'homme qui imposait le respect par sa simple présence. Un homme admirable. Un homme, un vrai. Quand il venait dans son bar, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la haute silhouette du Capitaine. Le voir, c'était comprendre le vrai sens du mot pirate. Il représentait à lui tout seul toutes les valeurs de cet ordre. Il lui avait appris à voir les hommes de la mer sous un autre angle. D'ailleurs, il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. La vie. La valeur des choses. Elle lui devait tout. Même la mort ne pouvait effacer les actes de ce grand homme. Il resterait éternellement dans l'histoire, et dans son cœur.

Elle se remémorait également les longues discutions, si ce n'est pas dire les longues disputes, qu'elle avait eu avec ce fameux rouquin qu'elle appréciait tant. Un moussaillon, qu'elle avait vu dans l'ombre de Roger, auréolé de la même calme assurance que le Seigneur des Pirates. Des disputes, oui. Elle n'arrivait que très rarement à garder son calme avec lui. Elle l'adorait, mais elle trouvait que cet air perpétuellement joyeux lui nuisait. Le danger qu'il pouvait représenter était trop souvent camouflé derrière ce sourire avenant et hilare. On sous estimait trop cet homme qui aurait pu déplacer des montagnes à lui tout seul pour ses convictions. Bien sûr, elle connaissait le Shans sérieux, celui qui pouvait tenir face à n'importe quel orateur digne de ce nom. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. C'était la vérité de Shanks le Roux, l'un des Quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde, indifférent et libre quant à sa condition.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient que rarement seul lors de leurs nombreuses disputes ! Elle avait presque honte d'avoir pu oublier cet étrange personnage. Un nez pareil ne passait pas inaperçu. De même que ses pitreries, et ses vagues tentatives de courage, toujours soldé par de cuisants échecs. Si elle se souvenait bien, jamais on entendait parler de lui…

-Eh, Shanks, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu Baggy ?! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

-Va savoir, sûrement à la recherche d'un autre trésor inexistant ! répondit-il de la même manière, dansant toujours avec ses pirates de matelots.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un pirate qui lui ressemblait à East Blue… marmonna un autre brigand assis au bar.

-Oh, chez toi Yassop ? réagit-elle en se rappelant des origines du tireur d'élite.

L'homme lui offrit un large sourire comme réponse, levant sa chope dans sa direction. Encore un bon vivant ! A croire qu'il fallait obligatoirement l'être pour faire parti de cet équipage.

Un bras vint vivement encercler les épaules musclé du pirate, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, failli tomber de son tabouret. Il adressa un grognement à son Capitaine, qui dans l'état actuel des choses, pouvait se montrer aussi délicat qu'un pachyderme, et se redressa.

-En parlant de Baggy, quand il pointera son nez par ici, tu le salueras de ma part ! commença le rouquin.

-Dans ces termes exact, crois moi il va aimer ! s'amusa-t-elle en imaginant déjà la réaction du clown.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Ils rirent tout trois de bon cœur. Puis Boss balada une nouvelle fois son regard le long de la grande pièce. Partout des rires s'élevaient, et avec eux, les murmures de discussions sans réel intérêt, mais signe de la bonne humeur général. Les hommes et les femmes présents trinquaient à la santé d'un tel ou d'un autre, renversant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte quelques gouttes de leurs boissons favorites. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chanson qui naissait des bruits du bar. Un air quel appréciait par-dessus tout. Comme tout dans son établissement, elle ne pourrait pas non plus s'en passer. Non, vraiment, jamais elle ne pourrait quitter son bar. Pas son précieux rêve. Hundred Tales. Ou Milles Contes. A chaque nuit naissait une nouvelle histoire, écrite par les différentes personnes qui passaient le pas de sa porte.

Les heures passèrent, s'égrenant lentement, dans la joie et les rires. C'était une agréable soirée, rythmée par les nombreuses cascades en tout genre des membres de l'équipage du Roux. De telle sorte qu'elle avait eu le privilège d'assister en direct à l'un des longs discours dont Shanks était capable de ponctuer une soirée. Discours qui n'avait jamais connu de fin, l'alcool changeant les hommes, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil le plus profond avant la fin de ses belles phrases. Par la suite, il s'était réveillé au beau milieu d'une conversation, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il venait d'achever cinq Rois des Mers à mains nues. Certes, personnes n'y avait réellement prêté attention, mais la vue avait été assez comique. Elle avait également dit au revoir à ses employés d'un soir à une certaine heure de la nuit, se doutant bien qu'il ne chômerait pas le lendemain. Ils étaient partis sous les sifflets et les rires des clients, riant aussi de bon cœur, ayant sûrement passé une très bonne soirée malgré tout.

Au moment de partir, après avoir réglé son ardoise plus que conséquente, et les chauds au revoir qu'ils méritaient tous, le Capitaine pirate vint la voir, lui glissant un objet entre les mains. Elle n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne pouvait voir qu'une vague forme à travers l'emballage qui le contenait, mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un objet quelconque. Les dernières paroles que Shanks lui adressa avant de partir ne firent que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

-Quand Mihawk viendra, donne lui ça de ma part, s'il-te-plaît. Et cache-toi bien après surtout ! précisa-t-il avant de franchir l'entrée du Hundred Tales.

* * *

_Alors, un avis ?_


End file.
